Oiseaux Noirs
by Manuka
Summary: Drabbles Kagaho-Eaque centric. Il faut du temps, pour apprivoiser un oiseau noir. Scènes de la vie quotidienne, en parallèle de "Enfers et Damnations".
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! :) Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire qu'une fiction à part pour mes drabbles Kagaho-Eaque serait mieux, alors voilà, première série de drabbles postée ^^ En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Possessivité (KagahoAlone)**

Alone sait comment contenir le dieu qui a élu domicile dans son corps la peinture l'aide à manipuler comme il l'entend l'essence divine qui coule en lui. Pourtant la donne a changé. Il s'énerve plus facilement, perd sa concentration. Hadès s'agite dans ces moments-là. Kagaho l'a vu. L'Egyptien s'inquiète, Alone le voit bien. Mais comment lui dire… ?

« Mon Bénou, j'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier » sourit le jeune homme, laissant cette part d'obscurité qui est en lui prendre la place. Elle gronde, enfle, d'autant plus que son bras armé est à genoux devant lui.

« Dorénavant, je veux que tu ne regardes que moi. Tu _m'_appartiens. Est-ce clair ? »

Kagaho ne réagit pas. Alone sourit. Il n'a pas remarqué le plissement d'yeux de son Spectre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fureur (KagahoEaque)**

Le vent tourbillonne. Le sable est emporté par la tourmente, s'écrase sur ce qu'il touche, détruit tout. Les flammes qui le suivent terminent de tout réduire en cendres. Une flaque de verre s'est formée aux pieds de l'Egyptien, qui a les mains en sang.

Accoudé sur un rocher, à l'abri de la colère du Bénou, Eaque regarde le spectacle pensivement. Et malgré le son guttural qui s'échappe de la gorge du Spectre, mélange de grondement animal et cri de désespoir, il pense que les doigts du jeune homme sont plus faits pour prodiguer des caresses que de tuer. Pas étonnant qu'il pète un plomb, ce pauvre Bénou.

* * *

><p><strong>Repas en tête à tête (KagahoEaque)**

Eaque est de nature curieuse. Il aime tester de nouvelles choses, en apprendre d'autres –et après tous ces siècles, ses centres d'intérêt ont drastiquement diminué. Heureusement, un nouveau sujet est arrivé, tout frais, tout beau, tout… D'un mouvement souple, le Juge évite le coup de poing qui lui était destiné.

« Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de me suivre ?! » s'agace Kagaho en serrant les dents.

Eaque sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est si amusant de voir le Bénou s'enflammer pour si peu. Dire qu'il ne voulait que connaître ses habitudes alimentaires… Au départ, parce que bien sûr ça a évolué depuis.

* * *

><p><strong>Larme (KagahoEaque)**

De loin, il regarde les cheveux s'envoler. La peine du Juge est palpable, et même s'il a essayé de s'en débarrasser, un reste de compassion refait surface. Lui laisser le temps de faire ses adieux, c'est le mieux qu'il peut lui offrir à cet instant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir Eaque pleurer.

« Ah, c'est donc toi qui va me tuer » est le commentaire du Garuda quand il le voit.

Bizarrement, Kagaho se sent blessé. Mais ce n'est absolument pas pour lui prouver le contraire qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve, non.

* * *

><p><strong>Signatures (KagahoEaque)**

Le Népalais pousse un énième soupir. Il hait la paperasse. Peut-être pas autant que Minos, mais lui au moins ne refile pas son sale boulot à son subordonné. Il a de la fierté, lui ! Ah, si seulement Kagaho lui était aussi dévoué que Rune l'était pour le Griffon… Bon, au moins il est venu lui donner un coup de main, c'est mieux que rien.

« Kagaho…

-Quoi ? grogne l'Egyptien en griffonnant quelques mots sur la page devant ses yeux.

-J'avais jamais remarqué que tu es gaucher.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois en retard sur tes papiers si tu passes ton temps à faire ce genre de réflexions. »

* * *

><p><strong>Promesse (HadèsKagaho)**

Le dieu regarde son Spectre avec attention, sans trop savoir par quoi commencer. Finalement, il se lance :

« Mon Bénou, ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus grande importance. Aussi, je veux que tu me promettes de m'écouter sans m'interrompre ni t'énerver. »

L'Egyptien acquiesce, intrigué. La comédie de son Seigneur titille sa curiosité, il peut bien l'avouer.

« J'ai vu que toi et Eaque sembliez proches… Ne m'interromps pas j'ai dit ! Je ne vois pas ça d'un mauvais œil, malgré ce que j'ai pu dire le siècle passé… Bref, est-ce qu'au moins tu sais comment vous devez vous protéger ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Noir (KagahoEaque)**

« Ma couleur préférée ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Noir.

-Pourquoi ? C'est un peu fade comme couleur.

-T'as demandé, j'ai répondu.

-Mais, Kagaho ! Explique-moi !

-Si t'avais discuté avec Alone quand il était encore la réincarnation de notre Seigneur, t'aurais su que le noir c'est le mélange de toutes les couleurs. Alors ton argument à deux balles, c'est mort. Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Tobacco (KagahoEaque)**

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

Eaque abaisse sa cigarette en entendant la voix désapprobatrice. L'Egyptien s'avance, une moue agacée au visage, et lui arrache l'objet tentateur des doigts.

« Okay t'es immortel, le cancer des poumons tu connaîtras jamais, mais c'est pas une raison. Ton bureau pue, maintenant. »

Avec admiration, le Népalais le regarde donner ses arguments avec entrain, avant de sourire.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, je suis content que tu fasses attention à moi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Entraînement (KagahoEaque)**

Frapper, frapper, frapper encore. Les débris s'accumulent, la poussière aussi. Heureusement qu'il y a des serviteurs pour nettoyer derrière eux, parce qu'Eaque se voit mal ramasser tout ce bazar à la pelle et à la balayette. Kagaho revient vers lui, en nage, mais l'air plus détendu.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

-Trousse de premiers secours.

-Je suis pas blessé.

-On sait jamais. Des fois qu'un pilier aurait décidé d'être plus résistant que ton bras, comme il y a trois mois. »

* * *

><p><strong>Muet (KagahoEaque)**

Le Garuda ne sait pas trop comment tout _ça_ a commencé. Par _ça_, comprendre cette espèce d'amitié étrange qu'il partage avec Kagaho. _Ça_ se passe souvent à coup de poings, en engueulades, en longs silences pensants parfois en sourires amusés, en rires moqueurs et en clins d'œil complices. Mais il ne sait pas dans quelle catégorie classer le fait que l'Egyptien se soit endormi sur son épaule pendant qu'ils travaillaient. La confiance sans mots du jeune homme le touche, mine de rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir :) Comme promis, voilà la suite ^^ Merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme pour cette série de drabbles, ça me fait très plaisir. La série suivante n'étant pas encore écrite, je ne sais pas quand elle sera mise en ligne. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Tel est pris… (KagahoEaque)**

Le coude levé, il déglutit lentement, à intervalles régulières, respirant calmement. Les cris enthousiastes autour de lui ne l'intéressent pas. Il est trop concentré sur sa prochaine victoire pour y prêter la moindre attention. Il repose la pinte sur la table, fait mine de flancher, entend le rire alcoolisé du Garuda :

« Ha ! Je savais que tu t'nais pas la bière ! »

Avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule sur la table et qu'un sourire fugace n'apparaisse sur les lèvres du Bénou victorieux. Il faudra qu'il apprenne à Eaque qu'en Egypte aussi, les jeux de boissons existent.

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosité (KagahoEaque)**

« C'est quoi ? »

Seul un soupir agacé lui répond. Le Népalais s'installe sur une chaise près de lui, de bonne grâce, trop intrigué pour relever le sifflement grognon qui s'échappe de la bouche de son camarade.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire déguerpir le Juge, Kagaho reprend son travail. Le crayon court sur le parchemin, laissant derrière lui des traits plus ou moins sombres.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu dessines ?

-C'est Alone qui m'a un peu appris.

-C'est beau. »

Le crayon reprend sa route, avec plus d'assurance cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenirs (KagahoEaque)**

Il le rejoint, assis à même le sol, les yeux pointés sur les fausses étoiles qui illuminent le ciel des Enfers. Il ne peut que remarquer l'expression pensive, presque triste du jeune homme.

« Mon pays me manque, finit-il par avouer sans que le Népalais ait eu à poser la moindre question.

-Tu peux y retourner, tu n'es pas prisonnier.

-J'ai peur de ne plus vouloir revenir si jamais je pars. »

Eaque ne dit rien. Comment encourager le Bénou à faire la paix avec lui-même si cela signifie risquer de le perdre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lait-fraise (KagahoEaque)**

« Inutile de nier, l'évidence saute aux yeux !

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi !

-Et autour de ta bouche, c'est du babybel peut-être ? »

Dans son bureau, Minos jette un regard surpris à Rune en entendant les éclats de voix.

« Eaque a terminé le lait-fraise de Kagaho sans lui demander la permission » répond le Balrog comme si tout était normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Grippe (KagahoEaque)**

C'est allongé dans son lit et fiévreux qu'Eaque réalise à quel point Kagaho tient à lui. Pour un peu, il se moquerait presque du terrible Bénou, assis sur une chaise près de lui, littéralement mort d'inquiétude. Pour un peu, Eaque lui dirait qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une petite grippe sans importance, dont il se remettra d'autant plus vite qu'il est immortel.

Mais Eaque se rappelle que le frère de l'Egyptien était tout le temps malade, et qu'il manquait d'en mourir à chaque fois. Alors le Juge ne dit rien et laisse le Bénou se rassurer à sa façon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinéma (KagahoEaque) *  
><strong>

« Franchement, entre Thorin, Kili, Fili, Legolas et même Bard, on se demanderait presque qui choisir…

-Si tu le dis.

-Quoi, tu es jaloux ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu es sexy aussi.

-…De toute façon, celui que je préfère c'est Smaug. »

Et Kagaho de planter le Garuda à la sortie du cinéma. Ça lui apprendra à mater ouvertement le cul des acteurs pendant un film. Et non, il n'est pas jaloux. Pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Fumée (KagahoEaque)**

Eaque sait bien qu'il est fichu. A force de côtoyer l'Egyptien, d'apprendre à le connaître, de subir ses colères ou d'accompagner ses moments de joie, il fallait bien que ça arrive… Oui, il est amoureux, en tout cas son cœur bat plus vite quand il croise le Bénou dans les couloirs, son cœur se serre quand il le voit s'isoler pour gérer ses pertes de contrôle, son cœur se fend en deux quand Kagaho pleure son frère qui n'a même pas de tombe, son cœur se consume au moindre de ses sourires.

« Je suis dans la merde… »

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamland (KagahoEaque)**

Il sent son souffle contre sa bouche, l'effleurant avec délicatesse. L'Egyptien se sent frémir : la perspective de ce qui va suivre commence à faire accélérer son pouls, ses battements de cœur se font plus erratiques et il se tend d'un seul coup.

Le bip sonore le réveille en sursaut, encore fiévreux. Il fusille le réveil du regard, rabat son drap et se lève de mauvaise humeur. Ç'a été un beau rêve. Seulement, depuis quand est-ce qu'il fantasme sur Eaque lors de ses nuits ?

* * *

><p><strong>Globe-cooker (KagahoEaque)**

Perplexe, l'Egyptien ne peut que constater l'étendue des dégâts occasionnés dans la cuisine principale. De la vaisselle partout, une odeur de brûlé, des tentatives ratées jetées à la poubelle… Bien qu'il ait été passablement agacé de voir un Spectre venir le chercher de toute urgence, il comprend mieux pourquoi c'est à lui qu'on a confié la tâche ingrate de venir parler au Garuda.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu commencer à engueuler son charmant collègue, ce dernier lui tend une assiette avec un immense sourire.

Des falafels**.

* * *

><p><strong>Aveux (KagahoEaque)**

Lorsque le Garuda voit revenir Kagaho, il est d'abord soulagé. Puis horrifié, par tout le sang qui s'agglutine par terre, par les yeux éteints de l'Egyptien. Il accoure, le conduit chez lui, le soigne. Le Bénou se laisse faire sans un mot, le regard vague. Puis il lui raconte, la voix tremblante. Sa mission était plutôt simple, rien qu'il ne puisse gérer seul. Seulement, l'un des ennemis avait les mêmes yeux que Sui. Il a dû le tuer, voir les paupières se fermer douloureusement, encore une fois. Eaque ne sait pas quoi dire, ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Tu es rentré, finit-il par murmurer doucement.

-Je savais que tu m'attendais » répond Kagaho sur le même ton.

Il se fiche complètement d'avouer au Juge que s'il est rentré, c'est uniquement pour le revoir.

* * *

><p>*Ce drabble-là date de la sortie du Hobbit 2...<p>

**Plat un peu épicé qu'on mange en Egypte (et peut-être dans d'autres pays arabes, je ne sais pas) sous forme de boulettes grillées ou frites


	3. Chapter 3

Cette soirée est placée sous le signe du Kagaho/Eaque apparemment ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ecole buissonnière (KagahoEaque)**

« Viens je te dis ! »

Kagaho soupire. Il ne sait pas ce que son camarade a en tête, mais venir le chercher dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, pour l'entraîner ensuite à la surface pour une quelconque raison, n'aide pas à lui faire apprécier cette escapade nocturne. Il a sommeil, pense à sa couette et à son oreiller, et se retient de bâiller –à vrai dire, il hésite plutôt à frapper son collègue avant de retourner se coucher.

« C'est un arbre, Eaque, grommelle-t-il quand ils arrivent au but.

-Oui, je sais, mais regarde ! »

L'Egyptien s'approche, aperçoit un nid. Les coquilles craquellent soudain en même temps qu'un rayon de soleil apparaît, et un bec minuscule fait son apparition sous leurs yeux.

Le Garuda grave dans sa mémoire le sourire attendri du Bénou lorsque le regard de ce dernier croise celui de l'oisillon.

* * *

><p><strong>Astronomie (KagahoEaque)**

Parfois, le Bénou se demande si le Juge ne se fiche pas tout simplement de lui. Le Garuda a le chic pour trouver des idées parfois totalement loufoques pour passer un peu de temps avec lui –il l'a très bien remarqué, il est peut-être asocial et a un sale caractère, il n'est pas pour autant aveugle ou idiot. Mais aller regarder des _étoiles_ ? C'est bien la proposition la plus ridicule qu'Eaque lui a faite jusqu'à présent, surtout sachant que les étoiles des Enfers ne sont qu'une représentation créée par Hadès, les vrais astres étant invisibles depuis le monde souterrain. Et puis, franchement, est-ce qu'il a une tête à vouloir contempler des étoiles ?

« D'accord. »

* * *

><p><strong>Coupable (KagahoEaque)**

Eaque regarde sévèrement l'Egyptien. Ce dernier soutient les yeux sombres sans ciller.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre, Kagaho. C'est confidentiel. Tu le sais très bien.

-Je veux juste savoir si c'est toi qui a jugé mon frère, rétorque le Bénou.

-Et si c'est oui ? lâche le Garuda, excédé. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

Kagaho ne répond pas et tourne les talons. Eaque laisse ses épaules s'affaisser, et il se sent terriblement coupable.

« Si c'est oui, entend-t-il soudain, alors il faudra attendre. »

Dans un sens, c'est une promesse. Il préfère ça, finalement. Savoir que les siècles effaceront progressivement l'amertume de l'Egyptien et qu'ils pourront construire quelque chose. Plutôt ça, que de trahir Rhadamanthe.

* * *

><p><strong>Panne de réveil (KagahoEaque)**

Eaque court dans les couloirs, perd ses feuilles qu'il sème derrière lui dans une réplique pathétique du petit poucet. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, alors qu'il devait terminer un dossier qu'Hadès lui réclamait depuis des semaines avant de lui lancer un ultimatum : le rendre le lendemain matin à la première heure ou être envoyé en patrouille avec Zélos. Le choix avait été vite fait, mais il a fallu que ce réveil brise tous ses espoirs ! Dossier non fini –d'ailleurs il n'a pas retrouvé les papiers- et en plus en retard !

« Eaque ! tonne Hadès à son arrivée fracassante. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Ton travail est admirable, tu as mérité un jour de repos. »

Le Garuda reste planté là comme un imbécile, avant que Kagaho se décide à le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

« C'est toi qui… ? murmure le Népalais.

-A l'avenir, ne compte pas sur moi pour finir tes dossiers quand tu t'endors dessus. »

* * *

><p><strong>Somnambulisme (KagahoEaque)**

Le bruit d'un grincement tire l'Egyptien de son sommeil. Un peu hébété, il se redresse, regarde autour de lui, jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette qui se dirige vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Kagaho rebat ses draps silencieusement, avant de se jeter sur l'inopportun et le plaquer au sol.

« Aïe !

-C'est quoi ton excuse aujourd'hui, hein ? s'écrie le Bénou. Et n'essaye pas de me ressortir l'excuse du somnambule ! »

Eaque proteste, mais se fait éjecter comme un malpropre. Est-ce de sa faute s'il a vraiment ce genre de crises ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Poker (EaqueMinos)**

Le Garuda n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit Minos franchir les portes de son bureau. Le Griffon le fusille du regard avant de lâcher un « Oh ça va, hein » hargneux.

« Je dis qu'il a triché, c'est même plus la chance du débutant.

-Un pari est un pari, et Kagaho t'a donné ton gage, se moque Eaque. Les dossiers dont il devait s'occuper sont juste ici. »

Et voir le Norvégien s'atteler à la tâche est tellement jouissif que le Népalais décide de ne pas avouer à son collègue que Kagaho est très doué pour plumer les gens.

* * *

><p><strong>So scared… (KagahoEaque)**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'interposer comme ça ? Tu aurais pu y passer ! » hurle le Népalais.

Face à lui, Kagaho ne dit rien. Il a l'air absent, ne se rend pas compte. Petit à petit, Eaque voit ses mains trembler et sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Répond-moi ! »

L'Egyptien reste silencieux, avant de finalement tendre la main et la poser avec hésitation sur la joue du Juge.

« J'ai eu peur… avoue-t-il la voix vacillante.

-Et moi donc » rétorque le Garuda en le prenant dans ses bras.

Plus jamais il n'acceptera de partir en mission avec lui, si c'est pour avoir peur de le perdre à chaque instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Frère (KagahoHadès)**

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsqu'Eaque sort de son bureau, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les yeux rouges d'avoir écrit à la lumière d'une bougie. Il se dirige à pas lents vers ses appartements, lorsqu'une lumière tremblotante attire son regard. Elle vient de la grande salle.

Intrigué, il s'approche. Il entrouvre un peu plus le battant de la grande porte et entre sans faire de bruit. Installés dans l'immense fauteuil du dieu, Hadès et Kagaho sont endormis l'un contre l'autre. Eaque souffle la bougie qui était restée allumée, avant de tourner les talons.

Il a beau savoir que Kagaho se comporte comme un grand frère protecteur, les découvrir enlacés lui fait toujours aussi mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Couverture (KagahoEaque)**

Panne de chauffage. Sincèrement. Alors que le froid recommence à s'installer dans les murs froids du Palais. Vraiment, c'est un timing pourri.

Emmitouflé dans un plaid, Eaque grommelle comme une grand-mère mal léchée. Comment travailler dans ces conditions ?!

Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui fait prendre conscience de son égoïsme profond : il voit à peine quelques cheveux dépasser de la couverture dans laquelle Kagaho s'est enroulé.

* * *

><p><strong>Tromperie (KagahoEaque)**

Plus jamais il n'acceptera une quelconque rencontre organisée avec le Juge –non, ce ne sont pas des rendez-vous. Il aurait dû le savoir, qu'il se fichait de lui. Ça lui apprendra à croire que le Népalais a envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

« Kagaho, je te jure que je suis désolé ! plaide Eaque, le teint un peu verdâtre.

-T'avais qu'à pas aller te saouler avec Minos, réplique l'Egyptien en lui tendant une bassine. Et par pitié, ne m'appelle plus au secours quand tu es malade à force d'avoir trop bu. »


End file.
